


To All the Ones Before Me

by MarcarellaPizza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Found Family, Love Letters, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcarellaPizza/pseuds/MarcarellaPizza
Summary: Yuri hates doing Viktor’s bidding, he hates it with a passion. He also hates it whenever he’s gotta tell the guy that his fiancé is most certainly correct, you can’t expect a dog to understand what ‘get me the new toilet paper pack’ means. Well, he only hates that because he has to deal with insistent whining about how Yuri never sides with him.It’s rather petulant of him to say so, but Yuuri is the smarter of the two.Most of the times.Every time.Just not this time.———————————————Alternatively; Yuri made a promise and is caught up in a couple’s row, despite this, HES determined to carry through.





	To All the Ones Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had — based off the fact that I always wondered who’d give the shovel talk to my SO if I ever had one and I kinda realised that I don’t have anyone like that.
> 
> Ah well, if I don’t have family or friends, I’LL do it.
> 
> A slight Dead Even Hansen reference if you squint.

Yuri hates doing Viktor’s bidding, he hates it with a passion. He also hates it whenever he’s gotta tell the guy that his fiancé is most certainly correct,  _ you can’t expect a dog to understand what ‘get me the new toilet paper pack’ means _ . Well, he only hates  _ that _ because he has to deal with insistent whining about how Yuri never sides with him.

It’s rather petulant of him to say so, but Yuuri  _ is  _ the smarter of the two.

Most of the times.

Every time.

Just not this time.

“He shouldn’t be going off buying me things without permission Yuri!” The Katsuki argues. It’s been two hours since Viktor had left, somewhat dejected and broken, to return the  _ hot pink Cadillac _ he’d spontaneously purchased as a gift. “You see what I’m saying?! Ridiculous!”

Yuri knows that Viktor has most likely not even left the suburb, crying in said car as he slowly inches his way to the car dealership  _ three hours away _ . “Viktor is ridiculous — you should know that by now Katsudon.” He starts, drawing in a sharp breath, “But I’m gonna have to side with the old man here.”

Yuuri twists his head around so fast, Yuri fears his neck will snap from the sheer force. “ _ What _ ?! You’re joking me.”

“I’m not… joking you?” Yuri questions, confused. The English doesn’t make sense when he tries to translate it so he moves on and accepts it for what it is. “Yeah the gift was fucking over the top but that’s  _ Viktor _ , and yeah sure he’s a dumbass for not talking about a car… but you weren’t great either going all ape at him and shit.”

“Ape… at him.” Yuuri says, eyes narrowing at the insult.

“Fucks sake that’s  _ not _ what I meant and you know it! You went ballistic! I’m surprised the guy didn’t die from heartbreak!” Yuri grits his teeth, a hand running through his hair. 

“So you think I was what? Overdramatising it all?”

“YES!” Yuri screams, because he’s tired and he wants to go to his room, but Yuuri’s fretting doesn’t settle.

“Okay, fine.” He decides, and  _ shit _ , he’d crossed the invisible barrier. Now  _ they’re _ arguing — and he’s  _ never _ argued with  _ Katsudon  _ before.

“Katsudon—“ he tries but Yuuri’s silencing him swiftly with the slam of a bedroom door. 

He can hear sobs and only feels worse.

* * *

“Promise me Yuri!” Viktor begs, hands clasped tight around the blonde’s. Yuri snorts in disgust, attempting to pull free, but his small arms do nothing in comparison to the grip holding him there.

“This is so fucking dumb.” He spits, catching the other off guard. “ _ You _ tell him yourself. I’m not a stupid messenger!”

“Yura! You’re language!” Viktor scolds, but quickly forgets all together as he remembers what his original plan and intended purpose had been. “Please, this is important, please give it to him for me.”

Yuri doesn’t relent, but he does cast a look towards the piece of paper in Viktor’s other hand. “Fine.” He concedes, tired and angry. He won’t be holding on to this promise, he’ll toss or burn the envelope the second he gets back to Yakov’s. “But only if you tell me what it’s about.”

The condition causes Viktor’s face to falter. “It’s… well… a letter for him! I can’t say but if you give it to him, you’ll eventually find out.” Yuri groans at the crypticality of the explanation.

“And if I never give this to him?” He challenges, “Or better yet you end up as a balding old man,  _ alone?” _ He folds the note carelessly before stuffing it into his pocket.

“Then… I’ll buy you whatever you want, one thing, no price limit.” 

Yuri smirks to himself; he only accepts deals where he’ll profit, and the only thing Viktor  _ actually  _ cares about is skating. The 8 year old may only be 8, but he’s certain that not a single person in the world could even compare to the 20 year old world champion.

“You got yourself a deal  _ old man _ .”

* * *

Yuuri doesn’t notice the slip of paper until he hears Yuri’s knock and hurried footsteps. His tear stained face doesn’t hide the pain, but it does clear away momentarily to allow him to observe the bit of scrunched, faded paper that has entered his room.

It’s not from Yuri clearly, but the loopy handwriting is already a dead giveaway to how dated the work was. Curiously, Yuuri stumbles back toward the bed with the letter in hand, delicately pulling the paper open in order to skim its content.

He freezes, the faded glittery pink pen scrawled beautifully across the lines.

It seems almost personal, he barely gets to the first sentence before he stops, closes his eyes and refills the letter back into its confinement. He’s angry with his fiancé, but he will not delve into personal matters.

“Yuri, you can’t just steal Viktor’s things in hopes that humiliation will make me forgive you—“ Yuuri pauses as he makes his way to the teen’s room within their house, an agreement that both Viktor and he had settled on rather easily.

The blonde only looks guilty as he fiddles with the hem of his hoodie, so out of character Yuuri has to wonder if another being has possessed him. “Yuri?” He calls, much softer, he's upset Yuri would dig through Viktor’s things but he’s calmer and much more in control than before.

“You two are the fucking worst.” Yuri hisses, venom returning to his words. “I’ve already had to witness TWO sets of parental figures go through a fucking divorce, I don’t need a damn fucking THIRD!” 

“We aren’t breaking up, we’re having an argument.” Yuuri huffs, “All couples argue, not all couples break up.” He follows the blonde out into the hallway where they head towards the living room from there. The note is still in Yuuri’s hand, unread, to which he addresses by handing it back.

“Why the fuck are you giving it to me?” Yuri states, confused.

“Because I want you to put it back, I’m not touching Viktor’s personal—“

“Oh my god— no idiot, that’s  _ yours _ .”

There a moment of silence as Yuuri frowns, reading the name on the front. Curly pink, loopy handwriting spelling  _ Viktor’s _ .

* * *

Yuri thinks five separate times over the next seven years, that the time is  _ now _ and he should hand it over  _ immediately. _

He isn’t too sure if this decision should have been left for a little kid, much less one who doesn’t know when “the one” is right there with his rinkmate.

In honesty, he’s positive Viktor’s forgotten all about the deal they’d made, the letter he’d been entrusted.

He doesn’t understand himself sometimes either. He’d been sure he’d go through it, or burn it the second the chance presented itself — but he hadn’t, and seven years he spent internally debating whether or not he should take the letter out and give it to Viktor’s lover at the time.

He’d only ever asked Viktor  _ once _ for guidance, and the ever confusing “ _ trust your gut, you’ll know _ ” was enough to make him give up even trying.

Yuri was too young for this shit.

But standing here, on the ice where they always stand, watching Viktor  _ coach,  _ of all things, Yuri sees the pathetic Japanese skater and realises, much quicker before anyone else, that  _ he’s the one. _

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Yuri snaps, causing his namesake to jump in surprise. Viktor is all rainbows and sunshine, preparing the two programs they’ll learn, and Yuri is positively  _ furious _ that the Pig couldn’t have waited another year to pop into his rinkmate’s life.

Why now? While he’s debuting in the Senior Circuit?! Why now after that embarrassing shitshow of a banquet?! Why now after how many years Yuri spent painstakingly wondering if he’s screwing up Viktor’s request?! Why  _ now _ , after watching Viktor’s heart break time and time, again and again and again?!

Yuuri barely squeaks out a response to Yuri’s outburst, pathetic in his opinion. But Viktor looks… different, and somehow Yuri just  _ knows _ .

He’s starting to regret that deal now.

* * *

He snatches the paper, more confident than the times he’d been presented the chance to give the letter over, he pulls the paper out without much care towards the other’s protests, shoots him a look, and unfolds the creases delicately.

“It says ‘ _ Viktor’s’  _ because it’s meant for Viktor’s  _ intended _ .” Yuri explains, “I’ve had to carry that shit for  _ seven years _ ! Do you think I had any fun having to play judge over who was deemed worthy of some stupid high school crush note I’ve never even read?! This is  _ 20 year old  _ Viktor’s fucking soul, and I’m almost positive it’s filled with stupid narcissistic shit.”

Yuuri doesn’t speak, instead takes a seat on the sofa besides Yuri. “He said I’d be allowed to read it when I’d finally given it to you. So now, because you’re too stubborn, I’m going to read it out loud.”

There is no hesitance behind Yuuri’s eyes, and so Yuri carries on with the task.

* * *

“ _ I’m lonely. There are so many people and I’m lonely. How is it that in a world where everyone adores me —  _ that’s the narcissist talking—“ There’s a pause for laughter, “ _ How is it that in a world where everyone adores me, I feel not a single thing? _

_ I must surely be broken, it’s only natural for humans to be able to express feelings. We are emotional creatures after all. And despite this, and despite the plethora of love that I know surrounds me, there’s a wide, broken gap that has torn the bridge of connection apart. _

_ I don’t think that this bridge could ever be repaired. The endless ground below is enough to frighten even the bravest, and the crumbling structure is too dangerous for even the most careful. Sometimes I fear that I’m the one who's broken this bridge, and I haven’t even noticed. _

_ But clearly I still hope and I still dream, much like any other person does despite knowing deep inside it’s fruitless. I clearly still have a wish, I still have a spark, I wouldn’t be writing this otherwise — to whom? I don’t exactly know. _

_ Well I do, because you’re reading it now, aren’t you? Although I just don’t know you  _ yet _ .  _

_ You’re a nameless face for me right now, I can’t picture what I think is impossible. And sometimes I have to wonder what I need to give in order for you to become possible, what I need to do to repair this bridge and stop feeling this loneliness. _

_ Whoever you are, if you’re reading this, you’re the most special, and important person in Viktor’s life. I write that as a third person response because I know me now, and the Viktor of the future will not be this. _

_ He won’t be because he has you, because he has love, and the bridge may not be fixed, but you’ve built him a plane and have rescued him. _

_ It seems like a lot to be placing on your shoulders, but it’s not, don’t worry, the hard part is over. There’s not much that I ask of you, a small promise is all, from a person whose practically a stranger to you. _

_ Please love him. Please hug him, please kiss him senseless and make sure he feels loved. All that I could possibly ask of you is to show him that you care, because I may not be him and I may not feel but I know he’ll tend to care too much.  _

_ He’s a child, I’m almost sure that between us, he’s digressed in maturity, but there’s nothing more he could want than to be loved  _ back. _ “ _

“Damn right he is.” Yuuri cuts in, chuckling along with the guests. Viktor pouts cutely, head nuzzling into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“So mean!” He whines, “My husband is so mean!” The guests quieten down as Yuri waits.

“I’m not done!” he snaps back, “Your 20 year old, angsty self is forcing me to keep going now shush.” 

More laughter rings through the reception hall.

_ “So dear future Viktor’s, please keep making him smile, keep loving him senseless. He may be an idiot sometimes, he may make mistakes, but I know that he loves you unconditionally. _

_ And future Viktor? Future Me? If you read this, or even remember writing this — you did it. It’s okay now, we both know you’re probably crying. Go hug Him, go on, we both know you want too, go and tell Him how much he means to you. Hold him close and never, ever, let him go.” _

Viktor squeezes Yuuri closer to his side, face buried into his styled mess of black hair. He  _ is _ quietly sobbing, but it’s barely noticeable except for Yuuri who pulls him into an embrace. 

There's lips, warm and sweet, placed gently on his forehead, left to rest for a moment before Yuuri kisses him sweetly. “Oh Vitya.” He murmurs, voice thick and heavy, “I’m not letting go either.”

“ _ I don’t exist anymore. I’m a 20 year old version of a man whose in a much better place, of a man who sits with you and loves you more than I know could be possible. I’m proud of both of you. _

_ May you have a lifetime of happiness. To Viktor’s and Viktor, always know that when you have each other, whether miles apart, joint at the hip, or separated by what we know definite, you are loved.  _

_ You always will be. _

_ Sincerely, Me” _

  
  



End file.
